Death's Toy
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: “One of your friends must die.” Kenny is Death's reaper in exchange for his immortality, but when he is given a choice of who to kill, things get awkward. KENNYxDEATH, KENNYxKYLE, KYLExSTAN, DAMIENxPIP, MOLExGREGORY, TWEEKxCRAIG, BUTTERSxCARTMAN.
1. Introduction

**"Death's Toy.  
**South Park Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance.

* * *

**Title: **Death's Toy – Introduction.  
**Author: **Toni (ToniTheTerror / dark--romance)**  
Beta: **Various.I will add the name of each beta to each chapter. I love them all C:**  
Fandom: **South Park.**  
Pairing(s): **Kenny/Death, Kenny/Kyle, Kyle/Stan, Damien/Pip, Craig/Tweek, Mole/Gregory. All pretty one sided. The pairings mostly occur in the further in chapters.  
**Warnings: **Mythological mentions, Heaven & Hell, Death, Violence, Bad language and actions. Swearing. Slight Yaoi/Gay/BoyxBoy, Abuse, Insanity, Depression.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own South Park and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Hello and welcome to another ToniTheTerror/dark--romance South Park Fan Fiction!

A few people asked why I put two names on my stories. This is because dark--romance is my deviantART username, where my art and a few poems and fics can be found.

Now we have that little mumbo-jumbo sorted, here's onto the fic.

The reason I added an Introduction and a Prologue to this fic, is because I realise that some of my fics are set out rather badly. Being the retarded brit I am, I wanted to sort that out. So here's me sorting it out.

**THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS DEATH SCENES AND FUNERALS, DISCUSSIONS ON GOD AND SATAN, AND HELL AND HEAVEN, AND ALSO CAN BE QUITE DEPRESSING AND/OR SCARY.**

**Please, if you fear you will be scared, insulted or experience any emotion you do not wish to experience, don't read it. It would be the intelligent thing to do, and I really don't want to deal with heaps of crying fangirls...**

I'd also like to stress that the slash pairings occur rather late in the fic, but they definitely are there.

And also, for anyone that asked me previously in messages asking about requests?

I'm answering you here.

**REQUESTS ARE OPEN. **I'd actually appreciate some requests, you know?

Any pairing, any situation. Preferably South Park, yanno. Contact me. C:

If you send me a message, I'd be sure to give you my contact details. (Msn, deviantART, etc.).

Now that's over with, GO READ THE FIC!

-Toni.


	2. Chapter 1

**"Death's Toy."  
**_South Park Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **Death's Toy – Prologue.**  
Beta: **Lilzenium. Thank you, baby~!  
**Warnings: **This chapter mostly just has Death talking to Kenny. A little bit of swearing and violence, and confusing descriptions.  
**AN: **I suggest you all read the Introduction if you haven't already. There's a lot of detail in there that new readers should read. Also I explain a little bit of some things. Hope this fic comes in okay. Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own South Park and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

  
- Prologue -**

The silence was so harsh that it almost hurt the ears to be in such a place without even the faintest of sounds. A soulless teen now stood dead and waiting on a platform at the 'end' of the eternity. The platform was high, although it was hard to tell. The wide space around him was total and complete whiteness, not a single shadow was cast from the tall set of pillars that he was sure he stood on. The only way he knew he was at a height was the way his foot would dip if he moved it just a little forward or backward. If he looked round, he would see nothing but the same white. Not a single speck of colour dirtied the pure walls, and had he not known exactly what would happen next, he would have sworn he was in heaven.

The painful silence was broken abruptly; so much so that the teen was nearly bowled over off the side of the high platform leading down into more never-ending white. A great storm of wind, quiet at first then increasing in volume, quickly rushed straight for the undead male on the pillars. It was the first sign of colour in hours, which gave him no time to duck or dodge or cry out. Blackness washed over him. The dark was blacker than anything he'd ever seen. It was smoke, but not a single shred of the light peeked through between the parting clouds. He felt the smoke clear, but still the white was gone, and wouldn't return. Now he felt his sight had been removed from him. All he could see now was darker than dark black. Although unlike the white space, he could hear voices, whispering to him quietly.

_Kenny McCormick._

_Kenny McCormick is the reaper child. _

_He made a deal with the soul taker._

_Kenny McCormick is going to hell._

_Kenny McCormick has a contract, he's going to hell!_

The teen, Kenny McCormick, frowned deeply at the voices with moving mouths he couldn't see, and looked around the blackness for the face he whose appearance he knew was inevitable.

Soon enough, as predicted, a white face loomed from the darkness. Eyeless sockets stared at him through the black, but Kenny didn't even flinch. His brow dropped and he looked all together rather bored.

"Boo..." A shuddering deep voice sounded through the dark. It was coming from the man's mouth before him, but the sound seemed to reverberate through Kenny's head like a surround sound. His expression still did not falter, even as the man before him wiped his square jaw, and grinned, showing archaic slightly pointed teeth.

"Death," Kenny greeted with a nod. "Lovely to see you. You look well..."

"Oh, do I?" Death cooed, sheathing a white gloved hand from beneath his coat, putting it under his chin and smiling. "You always were a charmer, were you not?"

Kenny wrinkled his nose. It was obvious he had been lying. He couldn't even see the figure before him properly, it was much too dark.

"Usually," he answered, and then glanced up, attempting to see through the darkness to the light. Death obviously noticed, and sprung the white hand upward, casting an orange orb high in the air above them both.

It was a little better at least. Kenny still found it difficult to see in such a dim glow, but still he managed to see in detail the Omen before him.

Death was dressed in his usual attire of a black suit, red waistcoat and tie. His head was that of a flesh stripped skull; the empty eye sockets staring into the soul. Atop the skull sprouted thick black hair, covered mostly by a regal bowler hat. He looked quite human had it not been for the skull sitting atop his shoulders. A large ring of keys ranging in all shapes and sizes was clipped to his belt, and a number of further keys on a chain around his neck.

Kenny looked to his surroundings now, noticing that a table and two chairs had appeared. One chair was a large crimson armchair accented with a black feathered pillow. The other was a rickety straight-back, painted black although the paint was beginning to wear and peel.

Death moved to sit in the armchair.

"_Obviously…" _Kenny thought bitterly. Death was a selfish being, having no emotion for anyone but himself. Then again, that trait would be necessary with a job such as his. Death waved a white spindly hand to Kenny, motioning to him that he had permission to be seated. Kenny felt less than grateful.

Regardless, he sat; stretching the sore bones in his legs, and preparing for what he knew was next.

Death looked at him a moment, his head resting lightly atop his skeletal fingers, and his sockets staring.

"You look awful," he said finally. "What on earth have you been doing to yourself?"

"Be careful, that almost sounded like you cared about me..." Kenny sighed while he attempted to make the straight-backed chair comfortable.

"Oh, but I do care about you, Kenneth…" Death purred, unfolding his legs to cross them the other way. Kenny simply frowned, not sure what to say. He didn't believe for one moment that Death cared…

"I care, because without you… I would be the one up on earth taking the souls of the dead to be judged, and believe me, it's much easier for someone to do the work for you." He cackled loudly.

Kenny narrowed his eyes.

Working for Death. Was that all he had managed to accomplish in his life?

Well, it was a job, he supposed. But more like a slave trade. He couldn't get a job on earth thanks to his terrible bad luck and frequent deaths, and Death wasn't paying him for his duty.

According to Death, the job was a good exchange for eternal life, and Kenny didn't need money to add to it.

When Kenny McCormick was 18 years old, he walked out stupidly into a road and was hit by an oncoming car speeding at 90mph. The driver of the car fled the scene in horror and shock, and within half an hour, with no-one around to assist him, Kenny McCormick died.

Now, as tragic as it may seem, no-one would pay any attention to the body of an 18 year old male, twisted in unimaginable ways and bleeding through the blond heap of hair on his head; because this teenager was no normal teenager. From birth, Kenny had a fantastic gift to accompany a bad one. His bad gift was that he constantly suffered from terrible bad luck. He would be thrust into blenders, shot in the head, drowned, ran over, beaten to death, eaten or worse. But his opposite gift, would be that he would awake in his bed as right as rain the next day. He would never stay dead for more than a day.

Kenny McCormick, a typical poor boy from Colorado, was a walking miracle.

Kenny McCormick was immortal.

Or so he thought until he was hit by the speeding car. Kenny predicted it would be a typical death, he would awake tomorrow in his bed, and all would be fine.

So when he awoke in a large white room with no windows, no doors, no shadows and no sounds… he became worried.

There and then, Death himself told Kenny that his bad luck had finally caught up with him.

His lives had run out.

"_This is the judgement level, between heaven and hell. This is where humans go when they die. Well, normal humans. Not human's like you. You are something I've never seen before. You're peculiar, Kenny McCormick. But your lives have come to an end. This time, you will die."_

"_I can't die! I'm only 18! Isn't there something I can do?_

"_Are you willing to sacrifice for your life?"  
"What's the sacrifice?"  
"Your end…"_

"_My end?"  
"You will have no judgement day when you finally grow old and die of natural causes…"_

"_And just for that, you'll give me my life back?"  
"Yes. You will revive when you die like usual. There's just one catch..."_

"_What?"  
"You work for me now. What I tell you to do, you do without complaining."_

"_Fine, deal. How hard can that be?"_

Kenny didn't understand what work Death did, until he was shown and taught to take people's souls back to the Judgement Level. He didn't realise it would be his responsibility to make sure that those souls were led to their decided resting field and stayed there.

Now, at the age of 24, Kenny was used to it. He had been watching hundreds of people die and each time he led them to be judged. He became rather insensitive, as the recently dead could be quite upset when they realised what had happened.

Death sighed at his protégé, unfolded his own bony legs and leant forward to brace each side of the armchair.

"Kenneth, I have a task for you…"

Kenny looked up and nodded. This was usually how he was told of a job. He was given a place, a time, and a name. That was it. All he had to go by was the place, and hope he got it right, or of course that someone would be in the grip of danger, and he would take their soul. He supposed it was killing in sorts. Kenny would suddenly seem like a ghost. People would see him, but he would be overlooked, like something in the corner of their eyes. When the original reason for the death occurred, like an accident or fire, Kenny would approach the one due to die, touch the being and take their soul from them. If he didn't, they would more than likely live. That was his responsibility.

To kill those that must die.

"Shoot," Kenny said, preparing his mind to remember it.

"It is a rather particular job, Kenneth. I must warn you to think before you act now."

"Just shoot; I'll think once I know where the poor fucker's final resting place is."

"It's plural."

"Excuse me?"

Death signed angrily, his hand rising to his forehead.

"It is not just a single person, Kenneth! Think!"

Kenny paused, and then nodded. "Alright, I'm listening..."

"One of your friends must die."

The words rang out in the silence like a tolling bell, still chiming through Kenny's mind as he tried to figure out just what that meant.

_He had to kill one of his friends?_

His dead azure eyes widened, blinking slowly at the terror before him. He could never do that, could he? Sure, he had grown a little uncompassionate and uncaring, but killing his friends was going a little too far!

"I c-can't!" Kenny gargled, shaking his blond head vigorously. "I can't kill my _friends_!"

"You must. You took this job agreeing that you would be willing to sacrifice…"

"But my friends?! I'm not killing one of them! So far, the only people I've killed are adults and kids I didn't know! None of my friends died! What the hell?!"

"The stars tell that one in four of the reapers closest will die. The decision is for the reaper, Kenneth. That is you..."

Kenny shook his head, raising hands to claw through his tough blond hair. "No! I don't want to be the reaper anymore! I don't want to kill my friends! I won't! I c-"

Kenny was cut off mid-sentence as a large boned hand enclosed inside a white glove clutched around his neck tightly.

"Kenneth McCormick, you are a coward!" Death spat, tightening his grip on the male's neck as he spluttered. "You won't do your job? You won't kill your friends? Then I kill you. Think of it, Kenneth… Eternal blackness… No heaven, no hell and no-one to hear you scream. Every thought that runs through your head will be utter fear, terror, and you will be completely… Alone. Do you want that?"

Kenny listened, eyes growing wider with every threat. He wasn't a coward. He was simply terrified of being alone, being in the dark… being dead.

After a short pause, and a rather hard squeeze from Death's hand, Kenny shook his head.

"I-I'll d-do it." He choked.

* * *

To be continued. Please Read, review, love, blahblahblah 3


	3. Chapter 2

**"Death's Toy."  
**South Park Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance.

* * *

**Title: **Death's Toy – Chapter Two.**  
****Beta: **Lilzyy/Heather/Lucy. Thank you, guys (L)  
**Warnings: **Violence. Death. Gayness- Boy/Boy-Yaoi. Creek. Bad Language.  
**AN: **Hey guuuuys. I know this fic hasn't been updated as often as it should have been, but I'm getting back into full swing of South Park, and my writing style has improved, even if it's just a little. So I'm ready for getting back into this fic. I know people may not appreciate this fic as much as others, but hopefully people will warm to it soon. Just to clear stuff up? Kenny would be about 19 now. Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own South Park and I do not make any money from writing this story.

* * *

**

**- Chapter Two -**

"But, who do I have to kill?" Kenny asked, rubbing his neck gingerly a few minutes later when Death had released him, and the pair were seated once more.

"I already said, Kenneth," Death sighed with an air of one becoming rather tired of repeating themselves. "One in four of those closest to the Reaper must die. Four of your closest friends have been chosen, and you must choose one in those four to die."

"But who are the four friends?" Kenny asked, cocking a brow in confusion. "I've got more than four friends."

"Surprising," Death commented with a slight grin brightening his features. Kenny simply growled in response to this comment and awaited a proper answer.

"I can't say... because I don't know..." Death answered shortly. "It is for you to find out, and for you to choose."

And so, less than an hour later, Kenny McCormick was stood back on the cold street corner of South Park where he had died previously. He sighed at the ugly red splatter of blood - his blood - staining the road, and kicked fresh white snow over it as he passed. He made a mental not to stay away from TV stores for fear of a screen exploding and shattering the window directly in his face in future. It was troublesome to die every five minutes without so much as a warning. It was even more troublesome to be expected to travel back to hell almost every day to lead the permanently deceased on to their afterlife as his job. Some cried, some ran, some were angry, and some simply stared at their lifeless corpse in awe and utter despair. But eventually Kenny forced them to Hell, ignoring their pleas, answering some of their questions very basically, and attempting to make the job complete as quickly as possible.

The looming thought that he would have to kill one of his friends, choose to stop their life forever, and then explain to them what he was doing, plagued his mind like an illness. The families that would be broken, the lives that would be ruined and the guilt that would hang on him for the rest of his everlasting life...

He let his feet lead him wherever they wanted. He had no real intention to head anywhere in particular. South Park was always the sort of place where one could never get lost. The streets were wide, and each differed from the next. Usually snow covered, you could always tell where you'd been as your footprints were crushed into the white blanket like a direct arrow. However Kenny enjoyed shuffling his feet, creating slushy lines that twisted along paths, messing with other footprints already indented there.

He only looked up once he'd crossed a few roads and turned a few corners. His feet had led him to the train tracks that separated South Park in two. A large hedge hid the dirty tracks from view to the citizens, but it was dying and stringy now. It no longer did its job well as you could see the tracks clearly through the large gaps between the thin branches. Kenny glanced around, checking no-one was watching him, and then pushed himself through the hedgerow. The small thorns pricked at his clothes, as though they were tiny hands, trying to pull him back. He forced his legs through none the less, hitting ground and following with his arms and chest. He struggled to finally release himself from a particularly strong loop, but finally forced himself out.

Relatively, he had been rather smooth about it. Whenever he had tried before, he barely managed to get through without a scratch on his face or a tear in his clothes, not that it made much of a difference. His clothes were close to rags as it was.

He looked around the train tracks quickly, just to check there was no warden patrolling the lines.

There was no warden, but sitting just a little away from where Kenny stood, were to males. One a jittering blond, the other clad so much in blue it was hard to see his hair colour from beneath his hat. He couldn't see the face of the blond and only half the face of the one in blue, but Kenny could tell just exactly who they were regardless. Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker, the most unlikely pair for best friends. He smirked; not at all surprised at the fact these two males were actually kissing each other so passionately. They were devouring one another like they each had only three more seconds to live; the blond sat atop the other, knees either side of his hips, and their pelvises so close that they seemed to be glued together. Craig's hands were gripping Tweek's ass, presumably both to hold him still and to keep him sat atop his hips as the blond's back arched and his body shuddered wildly. Tweek was emitting short whimpers, clutching at the collar of Craig's shirt as he lapped at the blond's mouth, obviously taking dominance. Kenny wondered in the back of his mind why they had chosen to come here to have their little make out session. It wasn't exactly warm, or comfortable, or even romantic. And he also wondered, considering the heated fidget was reacting in such a way as this from a simple make out, what the hell would he be like in sex... But that was Kenny, of course. Thoughts like that wouldn't cross a normal person's mind.

"Took you long enough to score with Tweek, Craig." Kenny said after clearing his throat loudly. The two jumped rather comically and Tweek sprang and rolled from Craig as though he had suddenly turned electric.

"McCormick!" Craig spat, glaring in Kenny's direction. Craig had a habit for calling people by their last names. Kenny simply grinned. He and Craig weren't exactly best friends, but they weren't arch enemies either. Each could put up with the other if they really needed to, but Craig wasn't a patient or forgiving person; hence why he was glaring at Kenny so very angrily. It was more than likely because Kenny had just ruined the pairs kiss rather than the comment Kenny had made.

"Tucker," Kenny nodded, returning Craig's rendition of his surname. He chuckled a little before looking around.

"P-Please do-don't tell an-anyone, Kenny!" Tweek begged, looking redder than one should in the snow. He was jittering as though someone had just snuck up on him and terrified the life out of him. They could have, of course. Since it was Tweek, it was easy to scare him to death with the littlest thing.

"Tell anyone? I wouldn't dare," Kenny said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Prime location, I hear this is a romantic hot-spot, Craig." he teased. The Tucker boy growled lightly, getting up from his position on the floor to stand.

"It's the only place people don't usually come looking around." Craig answered, dusting off his jeans and helping Tweek up.

"Dude, it's a train line. What about the folks on the trains?" Kenny said, laughing. "On your left we have a farm, on your right we have two faggots parading their gayness?" he joked, imitating a tour guide. Tweek whimpered a little, clutching at his shirt looking utterly terrified of being ridiculed.

"We'd stop when a train came, Kenny. You can hear them miles away." Craig answered lowly. "Besides, we have one train and it runs through here three times every day. It's not that often we see it."

Kenny raised his eyebrows a little and sighed, slightly impressed with Craig's train knowledge.

"So how long have you guys been here?"

"Four h-hours." Tweek replied quickly. Kenny raised his eyebrows, looking surprised.

"We don't get long together." Craig answered to Kenny's expression. "No time at school or home; so this is our only outlet."

"Craig doesn't want t-to tell his p-parents." Tweek interjected, almost as if he was under the impression that Craig had /forgotten/ to bring this shred of information into light. Craig sighed a little, looking away. Kenny grinned. Craig's parent's weren't exactly the most nurturing people ever, and Kenny could imagine their reactions if their eldest son came out to them. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Craig was the last person on the planet he would have ever guessed to be gay. He liked things normal, simple and with as little drama as possible. Being gay simply created more problems than Craig would have been willing to deal with. Yet here he was now, holding his best friend like he was a slut.

"Well," Kenny sighed, as though he had been talking with the pair in depth for hours. "Sucks to be you!" he finished, tottering lazily over to the tracks and stood on the side, balancing his weight by stretching out his arms to either side as he walked. Craig growled, but Tweek gave a nervous little laugh.

"Kenny, you look like an idiot." Craig scolded, his tone harsh.

"Sorry, mother," Kenny retorted, stopping and looking at Craig, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Just because you can't do it..." he challenged with a wink. Craig sighed in irritation and looked at Tweek, who was watching Kenny walk along the thin tracks as though he were performing some kind of circus act.

"Any retard can do it," Craig muttered, glaring at some point in the distance.

"Except for you," Kenny jutted, making Tweek giggle slightly again. "C'mon Tucker. Lets see that hot body in full screen!" Kenny said, hopping to the other side of the tracks and grinning. Craig flipped the dirty blond off and stayed where he was.

"How about you, Tweek? Show your lover boy you're not just a pretty face.." Kenny said cheekily as he slid back and forth on the thin track line. Tweek paused a moment, looking from the track, to Kenny's stick-like legs balancing on them so lightly. He twitched violently, clutching his hands on his cuffs a little as he considered the challenge. He looked to Craig, who stared back at him questioningly, and the little blond smiled before tottering over to the tracks and stepping up with the help from Kenny's hand.

Sure it was childish, and beyond easy to do, but Kenny hadn't had as much fun as this for years; teasing Craig had always been more fun than it should have been. He balanced, holding Tweek up by the hand as he wobbled frantically, struggling to even out his weight. The smaller blond copied Kenny, holding his arms out as he balanced. Kenny let him go, and Tweek managed to stay upright. Craig sighed angrily from where he stood near the hedge, arms crossed.

"Now you both look like idiots..." he commented.

"Aw C-Come on, Craig. Ha-ave a little fun once in a-a while!" Tweek said with surprising glee. Craig seemed to become victim to three major emotions as he rolled his eyes, raised his eyebrows and smiled gently. Kenny watched in slight awe as Craig stepped up onto the track and balanced with the other two. He smiled with the air of a modest, yet very talented acrobat.

Tweek seemed the happiest, if not the steadiest, and had to clutch onto Craig a little as they stood across from one another. Kenny tottered away from them a little, a foot on each track line, obviously showing off.

A moment later, Craig hopped off the tracks.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Kenny cackled. But Craig didn't respond. He was looking down the tracks, a hand over his eyes to give him better vision in the sunlight. What he was looking at, Kenny couldn't see. He hopped down too, looking around Tweek into the distance. There was a short, very light cloud drifting ominously closer. It looked strange, and Kenny had never seen anything like it. Only when the smoke cloud grew larger and finally rounded the corner, did it reveal itself as a train. It wasn't one of the typical engines that ran on coal, either. This was a newer model, running on fuel that propelled it faster than the older trains. Kenny knew this was the kind of train that required no driver, and wouldn't stop unless there was a problem with the tracks. It was speeding towards them so fast, Kenny felt a drop of fear. The track it had left to go was only a short distance until it would hit them, but they had time enough to move out of the way, as long as they did it now.

"The fuck is that?" Craig asked loudly, staring at the blur of white speeding toward the tracks. Tweek twitched violently and made a move to hop off the tracks, but slipped and landed with a thud on his backside. He yelped in pain, crying something about there being a nail in the track that scraped his back. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Tweekers. We need to get out of the way," Craig said, holding out a hand to Tweek, who took it quickly. Craig pulled, but Tweek stayed put. His eyes suddenly widened and he released Craig's hand to twist and scrabble behind him.

It became all too clear that when Tweek had fallen, his jumper had been caught on the sharp, twisted rods of the tracks. Craig immediately crouched, scrambling his own hands over the loop of wool holding his boyfriend down. Kenny attempted to help, but Craig shoved him out of the way nastily. He watched Craig's eyes widen more than he would have thought possible, his breathing increase and his skin go pale. With all Tweek's fumbling, the loop had tied into a messy knot. Damn Tweek for wearing such threadbare jumpers!

He was caught under the bolt holding the wood of the track to the metal, and none of them realised there was a small hook beneath it. Tweek even tried removing his jumper, but being so tight, it was impossible in this position. The train was moving closer with every moment, the driver-less cabin almost glaring at Kenny as he stared at it. A few moments longer, and all of them would be road kill. Kenny didn't mind for himself, but Craig and Tweek wouldn't return the next day. He moved closer to Craig, his hands flexing as he watched the boy tear at threads, trying to unlock the blond. His hands were blundering, the skin straining, but Kenny knew his hands would do no better, even if Craig permitted him to try. He could hear the train chugging ever closer, and the need to do _something _was eating him up.

"Craig!" Kenny warned. The other simply growled angrily in response, and picked up a sharp stone from the floor. He hacked at the ropes of thread, but to no effect. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the huge cabin of the train thunder toward him. He sobbed quietly and kissed Craig's ear, holding him close.

"No! I'm not letting you-" Craig began to yell - an effect of the build up of worry and fear inside his head - but was stopped by Tweek kissing him hopelessly. Kenny could hear the whirring chug of the train, and knew it was now, or never. Craig's life would be lost too if he stayed so near the tracks. If the train had to hit one of them, he wasn't going to let it take either of the other two. It would have to go through him first. He might have been soulless, but he had so much of a heart that he cared.

"Craig!" Kenny yelled, his voice almost drowned out by the trains horrible clattering. He grabbed the Tucker boy's arm to urge the seriousness of the situation.

"I love you!" Tweek screamed over the train, holding Craig's face as Kenny pushed him away.

"N-No!" Craig stammered, but Kenny was before him quickly. He grabbed the stone from Craig and slipped it under the loop with intense speed. He jerked his arm upward quickly, catching Tweek's arm a little, but also slicing the knots apart and freeing him.

He grasped Tweek's hand fleetingly, pulling the tiny frame to it's feet.

"No!"

Craig screamed this word, and it rung in Kenny's head for minutes after it left the boy's mouth. Kenny stared at the ground, watching the soft shadows bristle in the grass.

His tug had been a fraction of a second too late.

If he had pulled Craig away earlier, been quicker. If he had never been messing around on the tracks in the first place... Tweek would still be alive. With his back turned toward the tracks, Kenny could barely even begin to think of turning to look at the scene. One glance at Craig told him all he needed to know.

* * *

_**To Be Continued..  
**Please review, tell me what you think, whatever. I like it when I have something to urge me to update this fic (L)_


End file.
